The present invention relates to a lamp set and particularly a dual lamp set that has high portability for hand carrying or fixedly stationed at selected angles in different utilization conditions and provides dual effects for inspecting and sterilizing use.
Black-glass lamps containing tricolor rare earth elements as fluorescent agents for examining and testing purposes are commonly used elements in test instruments. The black-glass lamps can emit invisible ultraviolet light (300-400 nm) which may be used to inspect stains on machinery, clothes, and skins, and to examine documents, gems and counterfeit currency, and to illuminate stages and billboards.
Conventional germicidal lamps emit invisible ultraviolet light (254 nm) to kill bacteria in a short time and do not generate foul smell. They mostly are used for medical treatments or cosmetic purposes, and have become an essential sterilizing instrument in people""s daily life.
Presently, the foregoing two products are classified as technology products and have been used in many different areas. When in use, they usually have to couple with huge facilities. It is not convenient and is expensive, therefore is not suitable for general household use. They also rarely are owned and used at the same time. Hence their benefits have not been fully utilized and enjoyed. There are still rooms for improvement.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a compact and portable dual lamp set that includes concurrently a black-glass lamp and a germicidal lamp to offer inspection and sterilization effects at the same time.
To attain the foregoing objects, the dual lamp set of the present invention mainly includes a base frame with a lamp casing mounted thereon. The lamp casing houses a germicidal lamp and a black-glass lamp. The base frame has a pedestal and a flange. Through adjusting and fastening screw bolts in a first and a second screw bores, the lamp casing may be erected upright or tilted to an angle desired to suit different using conditions. The lamp casing may also be detached from the base frame for use separately. The lamp set thus constructed can provide dual effects for inspecting and sterilizing.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.